Conventional laser diode packages typically include one or more edge-emitting semiconductor diode lasers which emit beams with an asymmetric divergence and an asymmetric beam parameter product. Often times, these multiple laser diodes emit beams which propagate parallel to each other or which are made to propagate parallel through various optics. Separate fast axis and slow axis collimation optics collimate the beams along corresponding beam fast and slow axes. A circularly symmetric, plano-convex objective lens is typically situated to receive the collimated beams and to focus the beams into an optical fiber. Unfortunately, a plano-convex objective lens does not allow independent control or optimization of brightness associated with the beam fast and slow axes. Including separate control with one or more additional optics can introduce unacceptable cost and complexity. Such additional optics also make beam alignment more difficult, requiring additional labor and complex fixturing, and resulting in an increased chance of errors or defects. Thus, a need remains for innovation in laser diode packages without the aforementioned drawbacks.